I hate highschool
by Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel
Summary: Percy Jackson was the most popular kid in school. That is until he met annabath chase. The new hot nerdy chic. Will dating her ruin his reputation? Thalico, percabeth, traitie, gruniper,... R&r au and a little ooc
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly am not Rick Riodan. And that means I cant own PJO!**

Percy Pov

RING RING RING!

Ugh. I hate that thing!

I slammed my hand over my stupid alarm clock. And very slowly got up from my bed. And got dressed in some jeans, a blue t-shirt, black jacket, and some black converse.

"Hurry up sweetie! School starts in 20 minutes!" screamed my mom from the kitchen.

So I ran out of my room across the hall into the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast. And started heading for the door. "Have a good first day of school! Learn something." My mom yell as I was walking out the door.

I ran to my blue Ferrari opened the door and started to drive toward my school. I have a rep for being the popular guy at school. I don't know why, but I am.

Soon I parked in the parking lot of Goode High School. So I started to walk into the school. When I saw my best friend Grover. He had curly brown hair, tan skin, and a slight limp in his walk. He was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt that said 'save the planet it's the only one with enchiladas'.

"Sup G-man. I haven't seen you for a while. How ya been?" I said to him.

"Great Perce", he said back as we gave each other a man hug.

We went walking down the hallway. Suddenly I bumped into a girl and she dropped her books. We both bent down to pick up the books and papers. We both reached for her Physics book and are hands touched and I swear I felt a spark, but sadly that moment had to end and I picked up her book and handed it to her. "Hey, sorry about that." I said.

That's when I got a good look at her. She was wearing a yellow tank top, jean short-shorts, yellow vans, and an owl charm bracelet. She had the most beautiful blonde princess curls. She would pass for a typical California girl if it wasn't for her grey eyes. Those amazing grey eyes, that I could stare into forever if it hadn't been for screaming at me.

"Watch where your going! Just cause I'm the new kid doesn't mean you can go arou-" Then she looked up at me and something just clicked.

"Sorry" I said again.

She sighed and said, "Just don't do it again" Then she walked away. And I stared at her as she did. Man, she was hot.

"Dude! That chic was hot!" I told Grover.

"Yeah. Juniper is way hotter though."

Ah yes. Grovers love since 1st grade when they got stuck together in a science project. Oh, the amazing romance of chlorophyll. But he still hasn't told her he loves her. Everyone knows he likes her though, accept her. She likes him back but she doesn't want to tell Grover cause she doesn't think he likes her.

Anyway the bell rang and we headed for our homerooms.

When I got to Ms. Stuarts room I walked into the door and saw one of my best friends ever, Nico di Angelo.

Nico looked like the typical bad boy. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, some black jeans, black converse, and a black leather jacket. He waved at me to sit next to him. Nico waved me over to his desk.

As I headed towards him three girls stood in front of me.

"Hey Percy" said the girl in the middle. She had brown hair, brown eyes, obviously fake nails. She wore a pink tank top that showed her belly ring, a blue mini skirt, and pink high heels. She also wore a lot of make up and kept sort of bending down a little bit so that I can see a little down her shirt. Talk about a slut. " So, how 'bout you and me. This Saturday. My place?" Ew, that's sick.

I tried to be as polite as I could to say no, because that's the kind of person I am. "Look, whoever you are. I'm not interested." I said.

"My name is Madison Heart. Captain of the cheerleading team, vice-president of the student council, and editor of the school yearbook." She said in a really, really annoying voice.

"That's funny 'cause I've never heard of you before today. Now excuse me I'm gonna go sit next to Nico."

I pushed passed them and sat in the desk next to Nico.

"Dude what was that all about?" he asked

"Nothing. Just this slut wanted me to get in her pants. Ya know the usual."

He nodded.

See one year ago Nico and I walked into this school together freshman year. And I don't know what happened but since then me and Nico have been loved by girls all over this school. And the second week of my freshman year I made the swim team. Later that year I joined the basketball team and became the most popular guy in school. And I STILL don't understand why!

Anyway after I sat and talked with Nico for a while the bell rang and we headed to our second period class.

I walked into Mr. Clements math class and…

Oh crap. That hot blonde chic that screamed at me is here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and rick riodan got in a thumb war on who owns pjo…Rick Riodan still owns pjo:(**

Annabeth POV:

I was sitting in my math class.

I sat in the middle of the room next to this girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt that said, "don't blame me I was born awesome".

"Hi my names annabeth."

She extended her arm for me to shake and said, "hey I'm Thalia"

We talked for a minute and then I got distracted by someone else coming into my class…

Oh, no its that guy I ran into in the hallway!

I mean he should have watched where he was going, but he just looked really cute and seemed so sweet and h-oh no no no no no! I will not fall for that guy! I don't even know him!

"So you already fell for seaweed brain over there?" asked Thalia.

"psh- no! I don't even know that guy!"

"That guy is my cousin. Percy Jackson. According to all the other girls in the school he's the hottest guy in the school. Even more than there boyfriends. Any girl would go out with him. If he asked of course. Percy denies every girl that likes him. He told me he's waiting for 'the one'."

"So say I did like him- not saying that I do, but if I did he wouldn't even go out with me anyway?" I asked.

"If he really likes you he'll ask" she told me.

We ended our conversation after that because Percy sat behind me.

"Hey Thalia"

"Hey"

Percy then tapped my shoulder to get my attention. So I turned around.

"Hi" he said.

"hi" I said back.

"listen, I'm sorry I ran into you in the hallway. I should of have watched where I was going. Do you want to just start over?" he asked sincerely.

"Sure" I half smiled at him.

He held out his hand. "Percy Jackson"

"annabeth chase" I shook his hand.

And he gave me a huge smile that made me laugh.

Percy pov

So her name was annabeth. Just knowing her name made me smile like an idiot. I guess my smile must have been funny cause it made her laugh.

She has the most amazing laugh I've ever heard.

Then our teacher came in and tried to teach our class. Emphasis on tried. I saw people talking, passing notes, and texting. I was one of those people though so I can't say anything.

After that we had a couple more classes which I'm sad to say didn't have with annabeth, but I have them with nico, grover, my friend beckendorf, and juniper.

Then we all had lunch.

I got a hamburger, an apple, milk, nachos, and a cookie. A group of girls came up to me.

"hey percy" they said inusion.

"hi girls" I said trying to get past them, but they stopped me before I could.

"What about you sit with us today?" one of them asked.

"I would," they all smiled "but I was going to sit with my friends today. Maybe another day. K?"

"I suppose." One of them said while rubbing my arm. Then they all walked to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

I walked over to a table with all of my friends.

I saw Nico, Grover, Juniper, Bekendorf, his girlfriend Selena, and Thalia. I sat next to Bekendorf and we started talking about his dad offering me a job.

"My dad said that you could come over for a little on Tuesday and help work on one of the cars if you want. Then if you do good, then you can have the job." He said.

Let me explain. Charles Bekendorf, the guy sitting next to me, is usually called by his last name except from his girlfriend selena who calls him Charlie. His dad, Hephaestus, owns his own car repair shop and offered me a job as one of the mechanics there. I wouldn't really want it, but it's a great deal. I come for four hours on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays and I make six hundred dollars a week.

"Sweet, I'll come by tomorrow"

**Me: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a long, long, _long_ time. Please forgive me **

**Percy: I wouldn't.**

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, please review my chapter. I would be really happy if you would give me good reviews. I will try to update as soon as possible, but im not sure when that will be.**

**Percy: Aren't you going to give them a virtual cookie or something?**

**Me: No! I'm giving those to santa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in a while and I have a great reason… I sort of forgot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned pjo I wouldn't have Nico be a bi- camper! I mean pick a side dude!**

**Annabeth:**

Thalia and I started to walk to the cafeteria, but then I remembered that I forgot my money in my locker.

"Hey I need to go get my money from my locker real quick. Ill see you in there… save me a seat." , I told her then ran off to my locker.

I finally found my locker, grabbed my stuff, and slowly walked back. On my way back I ran into someone, but can you blame me they were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh sorry for running into you." I said at the same time as he did.

"Sorry, I'm Chris Rodriguez. Your annabeth right? Your new." He told me.

"Ummm, yeah. How did you…" as we started walking together.

"Lets just say im kinda sneaky."

We started talking and walking together towards the cafeteria. Right before we went in I asked him, "Did you want to come sit with me today?"

"Annabeth, seriously, im flattered, but I have a girl friend."

FACE PALM!

"I wanst asking you out, dumbnut!**(A/N:INSIDE JOKE!)**" I told him.

"Oh well then yeah cause your fun to talk to. Its just my girlfriend is kinda…possessive"

Then we walked inside I got a salad, taco, milk, and a cookie. Then I paid for my food and looked for Thalia.

Then I saw her waving her hand around a big round table with three seats left.

And I quickly sat down in a seat next to Thalia and…

Percy POV:

I sat there talking for a few more minutes until I saw Thalia waving her arm rapidly in the air.

That's also when I heard Grover say to me," Hey perce her comes your girl friend"

For a second I was confused until I turned around and saw annabeth sitting next to me. We caught each others eyes for a minute and I didn't even notice chris sit down and call over Clarisse his girlfriend.

That was until said person whacked me on the back of the head!

"WHY!" I half yelled.

"You looked really stupid!"

Don't I have the best friends ever? They really help my self of steam.

**So now I guess your either REALLY happy right now or REALLY sad right now.**

**You would be happy because I updated or sad because I haven't updated I a long time.**

**PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I finally got around to it. If you read my other story Thalico and the sickness then you would know what happened to me…*ADVERTISMENT* Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: My name starts with a T (Thalico-freak-99-hecatejewel) so I cant be rick riodan whos name starts with R! and he sorta owns PJO…**

Percy POV

"So guys I'm having a party Friday." Selena said, "and I expect all of you to be there."

"Why should we come?" asked Clarisse.

"Well you should come because you're my best friend and Chris should come because he's your boyfriend!" Selena exclaimed, "Thalia and nico should come because theres a pool and I know how much you guys love pools." They shrugged, "Grover you should come because we're serving enchiladas."

"YES!" Grover nearly screamed.

"Juniper you should go because I tweeted about the party and your friends from the Nature society are coming."

Juniper smiled and nodded.

"Annabeth your new so you should come to meet a bunch of people."

"Okay I guess I'll come" she said.

Then the bell rang. Once annabeth left Selena walked up to me and said, " Percy you should be there cause Annabeth will be."

Then she just walked away from me. Is it really that easy to see that I like annabeth? Even if I do like annabeth I JUST met her, its not like she's gonna like me back.

Annabeth POV

Once the bell rang I went to my next class, Ms. Hoys' English class. I only new Selena in that class so I sat next to her.

"So I have this friend. His name is Luke Castillian. He needs a math tutor and some people said you were really smart so he asked me if you would help him out." She asked.

"I don't know Selena. I don't even know him and I just moved here so I'm kin-"

"He'll pay you fifty bucks if he gets an A in math."

Well I was a tutor back in my old school. The lowest grade someone ever got was a ninety eight I a class.

"Okay I'll do it. Tell him to meet me tomorrow after school by the gym." I said.

**That's all for now folks. During the summer I will try to update my story every Friday, but im going on a lot of vacation this summer so I don't know how much I can update. But at least I updated now Review. The more you review and favorite my story the more updates there will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy… this is awkward. I know that I promised updates and they werent there for like…a year. But anyway now I am updating so take what you get. The sad thing is that I actually reread my story to see what to do next and then I told myself that the author needs to update but then I remembered, "oh yeah, the author is me" so yeah. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing it really means a lot. **

**I actually do have one question though. There was someone who reviewed saying that I hated nico and that I'm a horrible person and I just wanted to ask why you thought that considering I've only had him nod and say yeah to like everything. But its okay if you feel that way. Haters gonna hate.**

**Anyway thanks guys and I hope you like the chapter.**

Annabeth POV

Today I have had so much anticipation. I'm going to start tutoring and at first I didn't really want to do it but then I thought about it and I decided maybe it will help me meet new people and at least I get some money for it. I mean what could even go wrong anyway?

Anyway I was standing in the hallway where I was supposed to me the guy I'm tutoring, Luke. He was fifteen minutes late. I cant believe he is blowing me off. This is just rude.

"Hey are you Annabeth?", said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a tall, blonde guy with a scar down his face. He wore a grey shirt and some dark jeans. I'm just gonna say this…he was not bad looking.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you luke?" I don't care if he's hot. He needs to be here on time.

"Yeah" he said and cocked his head.

"Why are you fifteen minutes late? You were supposed to be here at three o clock!" I said angrily.

"Sorry. I had to call a repair shop about my car. They said I have to go get it in the next twenty minutes or I have to pay an extra fifty bucks." He defended. Then pleadingly looked me in the eyes and asked, "Would you mind giving me a ride and then we can go to my house to do tutoring? Please…"

I thought about it for a few seconds and went through the variables. Then said, "fine, I guess."

We then walked out to the school parking lot and got onto my blue Harley-Davidson. I put on my helmet.

"Whoa! Is this your bike?" He asked as I handed him a spare helmet.

"Yeah. My dad rebuilt a plane for a guy in Arizona and the man gave my dad his old bike. So my dad fixed it up for me about a year ago and now I have my baby."

He put on the helmet and we both got on. He got on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We then went to the shop with him telling me the directions and me only getting lost twice.

Once we were there Luke and I went inside of Hephaestus' auto shop and a guy that sits with me at lunch, beckendorf.

"oh, hi Annabeth. Hey luke, your cars in the back and it will be three hundred and twenty four dollars. Oh and a tip." Beckendorf stated.

"Okay man. Here is your money." Luke said as he pulled out his wallet. "And your tip."

"It's not my tip dude. The new guy worked on your car. He is really good." Beckendorf exclaimed.

Then he went to the back to get whoever the new guy is. Then he walked back out with Percy.

Percy POV

I was working on this Cadillac with beckendorfs brother leo at the auto shop when beckendorf came to the back and told me that I got my first tip from working at the shop and to go up to the front desk. I was so excited I didn't even clean up myself.

So then I went to the desk and turned around to see someone I didn't expect. Annabeth. With luke.

It's not that I don't like Luke I just don't really know him very well personally. The only things I've ever said to him is when we had gym together during freshman year and I beat him at sword fighting. I've heard from many, many people that Luke was a player though. He has gone out with so many girls in the last year no one can even keep up. So you can imagine my surprise when seeing Annabeth with him.

"Oh hey annabeth. Luke." I said nodding my head.

"Hey Percy! I didn't know you worked here." ,annabeth replied.

"Yeah I just started." I said awkwardly glancing at Luke. I don't want annabeth to hang out with luke.

Luke interrupted, "Ummm…So percy here is your tip. Can you hand me my keys?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure here you go." I handed him his keys and then he asked annabeth to get his bag from her bike.

Once she was out of the room he turned to me, "She looks way better than selena described her."

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion.

"Oh, so selema told me I should get annabeth as a tutor. I was going to get this guy Malcolm but then selema had mentioned annabeth and I had heard by these guys in my chemistry class that she was super hot. So yeah. And after this were going to my house to 'study'" He said as he held out his fist for me to hit.

I starred at him with hatred instead. Then he awkwardly put his fist down and then annabeth came back through the door with lukes things. She smiled at us and said, "Are you ready to go study? I'm gonna need to follow you to your house so you should head out first."

Then she told me bye and luke put his arm around her as they walked out. He turned his head around and smiled at me cockily.

Annabeth POV

I followed luke to his house and then pulled out my books. His house wasn't really what I expected to say the least.

Luke's house was a two story white house with a large tree in the front with a lot of stuffed animals laying all over the yard. It was weirder even when we got inside. His mom was making sandwiches, like at least a hundred PB&J's were scattered over the kitchen but luke pulled me past her up the stairs and into his room.

"Sorry…my mom is crazy."

"That's kind of rude." I replied.

He shook his head, "No I mean like seriously crazy since my dad left…so you want to start on the work?"

I looked at him with sympathy and then nodded. We worked on every thing for about half an hour and then Luke started to get weird. He rubbed my arm and then he tried to push me over while leaning into me.

"LUKE! What are you doing! Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Come on annabeth."

"NO!" I said standing up and then ran out the door.

"Your gonna regret this!" Luke screamed as I ran out of his house and got on my bike and drove away.

**Thanks for reading guys and once again I am really sorry about not updating. I definitely will try to update more but I shouldn't promise things anymore ;) Anyway please review cause I always enjoy feedback and you can give me suggestions for the next chapter. Okay byeee! **


End file.
